A Fire Prince's Choice
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Aang happens to discover Iroh's tea shop and with Iroh's tea comes Iroh's advice. One shot


A/n A short sweet one shot, probably has absolutely NOTHING to do with the plot line but who cares.

"Lee," The Dragon of the West called to his nephew, "where are you going?" Lee turned to his uncle.

"I'm going to get some food," he replied as he headed out the door to his uncle's tea shop. Iroh was smarted then that though, he knew that when Zuko said "going to get some food" meant "getting away from this hell hole".

"Be careful," Iroh called to his nephew's retreating back and went back to taking care of one of his customers. A few seconds after the door closed behind Lee it opened again and a young boy walked in. Mushi looked up and instantly recognized the young boy. The young boy was clearly depressed about something.

"Can I help you?" Mushi asked and the boy looked up at him.

"May I please have I cup of Ginseng Tea," he asked politely.

"You may, if you care to tell me why such a young boy can be so depressed," Mushi replied and started to work on his tea. The boy sighed. "Female trouble?" Mushi offered.

"That and a bit of everything else," the boy said grimly. The teapot rang out and Mushi poured two cups. He handed one of the cups to the boy and motioned to one of the booths were they both sit.

"Could that bit of everything involve having to master the other two elements?" Mushi asked. The boy looked up in surprise and nodded.

"Why don't you start with the female trouble," Mushi said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well there is this one girl and I really, really like her and I think she likes me as well, but I don't want to tell her and..." Aang stopped to let his thoughts catch up to him.

"And you're afraid that you being the Avatar would put her in danger," Mushi finished and Aang nodded.

"How did you know?" Mushi chuckled.

"It's written all over your face. You love her but your love for her does not want to put her in danger. You are a very unselfish person Aang and I've seen many fellows like you during the war, but most of them were not in the position you're in," Mushi joked and Aang cracked a smile.

"You were in the war?" he asked.

"Yes, I was. A general, in fact, but that was many moons ago," Mushi said. An akward silence fell upon them as they drank their tea. "Now lets see, as the Ba Sing Se grapevine tells me Toph has done an excellent job training you."

"She has. Toph taught me not only to earthbend, but to feel the earthbending to actually live it. She is a great teacher, but..."

"But there is still the matter of firebending," Mushi once again finished and Aang nodded. "You may or may not believe this but I feel that there is somebody out there who would be willing to train you in the ways of firebending."

"Really!" Aang said perking up. "Who are they, where are they?"

"That is for you to discover on your own, but do not despair I feel that they may be closer then you think."

"You mean in Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked extremely puzzled.

"Yes, thats what I think I mean. Now why don't you run along Katara is probably worried about you."

"Thank you sir, here is the..."

"No, no, no, now what kind of general would I be if I made the Avatar pay for a cup of tea?" Mushi asked with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." He bowed and walked out of the store. As Aang was walking down the street, the conversation buzzing through his head, he finally realized how the old man knew so much about him. He ran as fast as he could to go tell the others.

"How was your wandering Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked as Zuko walked into their small apartment later that night.

"Fine," Zuko replied and walked to his small bedroom.

"You know Prince Zuko, I have been thinking about the avatar's destiny lately," Iroh said, " and where you lie in it." Zuko's head popped out from behind the door.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"I mean that yours and the Avatar's destinies are intertwined. Maybe your destiny isn't to capture the Avatar, but to help him."

"Why would I..."Zuko trailed off and slammed the screen shut.

"Goodnight Lee."

I own crappy mccrap crap. And since the avatar isn't crap, I don't own it.


End file.
